Recipes
Below you'll find all the recipes currently available in the game. For details on how this works, see Cooking. If you think the chart below is altogether incorrect and you have a better explanation, read Cooking Investment. Profit Chart For each recipe below, the following items are listed: Level of stove required, Time to cook, Ingredient Value if sold instead of cooked, Ingredient Cost to plant, Profit made by Cooking the ingredients instead of selling them, Total Profit made after considering the cost to plant any ingredient items. Explanatory notes are below the table. *Pink Lemonade, Crazy Candy Kabob and Cherimoya Ice Cream are special recipes. See Pink Lemonade, Crazy Candy Kabob and Cherimoya Ice Cream for more info. Profits do not consider costs to research or to purchase stoves, animals, or trees because these are one time costs. Ingredient Costs consider only planted crops, assuming a full average yield before any stealing. Both seeding and plowing costs are included. Costs are rounded to the nearest half coin. If an ingredient is the product of another recipe, the value of the cooked ingredient is listed first, followed by the value of its component parts. For example, Cornbread is made with 1 cows milk and 8 cornmeal. Cornmeal is made with 5 corn. The value of 1 cows milk and 8 cornmeal is listed first, followed by the value of 1 cows milk and 40 corn. The same is true for Cooking Profit. Upgrading :Main article: Upgrading Recipes Recipes can be upgraded by cooking a lot of the same one. You can check how many by hovering over the first star on the recipe you want to cook. Stars mark the number of upgrades you have. Once you have gained the star, it turns yellow. Stars indicate how likely you are to make an "excellent" recipe. For each star you gain, you gain 10% in the chances you'll make an excellent recipe, to the maximum of 3 stars, or 30%. An excellent recipe is one that gives you 1 additional xp when you harvest it. You can tell a recipe is an excellent one when you go to harvest it. The stove you have it cooking in will have large round sparkles rising from it along with the steam. Excellent recipes will not give you more coins. Thus they are not a separate item when you harvest it. It will stack with the other recipes. Gaining a star will also give you experience. For the first star, you gain 25xp, and can make a post for your neighbors to give 10xp. For the second, you gain 50xp and your post gives 25xp. For the third and final star, you gain 100xp and your post gives 50xp. Recipes Note: All ingredients must be obtained from the right type of animal. So you cannot replace the Milk from a Cow, Brown Cow or Holstein Cow with milk from a Goat. This applies to all recipes. Cabbage Soup Level: 1 Time: 5 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 30 Coins Ingredients: 5 Cabbage Raspberry Jam Level: 1 Time: 3 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 12 Coins Ingredients: 3 Raspberries Baked Beans Level: 1 Time: 7 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 84 Coins Ingredients: 7 Beans Cornmeal Level: 1 Time: 5 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 60 Coins Ingredients: 5 Corn Unlocked for 250 Coins Pineapple Glazed Fish Level: 1 Time: 10 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 95 Coins Ingredients: 4 Pineapples, 2 Mackerel Unlocked for 50 Coins Chocolate Level: 1 Time: 5 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 24 Coins Ingredients: 1 Cacao Bean Unlocked for 100 Coins Small Omelette Level: 1 Time: 3 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 40 Ingredients: 2 Eggs, 2 Onions Unlocked after researched Flour Level: 1 Time: 4 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 164 Coins Ingredients: 4 Wheat Unlocked for 400 Coins Sugar Level: 1 Time: 3 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 28 Coins Ingredients: 3 Sugar Cane Unlocked for 300 Coins Fish and Chips Level: 1 Time: 6 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 56 Coins Ingredients: 1 Guppy, 3 Potatoes Unlocked for 600 Coins Butter Level: 1 Time: 5 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 49 Coins Ingredients: 4 Milk Unlocked for 300 Coins Roasted Chestnuts Level: 1 Time: 10 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 72 Coins Ingredients: 2 Chestnuts Unlocked for 1200 Coins Cranberry Stuffing Level: 1 Time: 4 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 289 Coins Ingredients: 4 Macadamia Nuts, 6 Bread, 5 Cranberries Unlocked for 500 Coins Cheese Level: 2 Time: 5 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 25 Coins Ingredients: 1 Cows Milk Unlocked for 300 Coins Chocolate Bunny Level: 2 Time: 3 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 60 Coins Ingredients: 2 Chocolate Unlocked for 200 Coins Poi Level: 2 Time: 5 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 42 Coins Ingredients: 4 Taro Roots Unlocked for 350 Coins Lili Punch Level: 2 Time: 7 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 48 Coins Ingredients: 5 Raspberries, 3 Lilikoi Unlocked for 250 Coins Passion Juice Level: 2 Time: 7 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 112 Coins Ingredients: 8 Passion Fruit Unlocked for 435 Coins Cup of Coffee Level: 2 Time: 3 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 135 coins Ingredients: 5 Coffee Unlocked after researched Apricot Jam Level: 2 Time: 5 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 58 Coins Ingredients: 5 Apricots Unlocked for 450 Coins Lemonade Level: 2 Time: 5 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 115 coins Ingredients: 5 Lemons, 3 Sugar Unlocked for 600 coins Pasta Level: 2 Time: 6 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 180 coins Ingredients: 2 Eggs, 1 Flour Unlocked for 300 coins Fried Rice Level: 2 Time: 7 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 113 coins Ingredients: 2 Eggs, 3 Corn, 4 Rice Unlocked for 1600 coins Cranberry Sauce Level: 2 Time: 6 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 217 coins Ingredients: 2 Oranges, 1 Sugar, 5 Cranberries Unlocked for 800 coins Pink Lemonade Level: 2 Time: 5 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 220 coins Ingredients: 5 Pink Lemons, 3 Sugar Unlocked for 800 coins Durian Puree Cheesecake Level: 2 Time: 8 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 88 coins Ingredients: 2 Eggs, 1 Milk, 4 Durians Unlocked for 200 coins Cherimoya Ice Cream Level: 2 Time: 4 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 162 coins Ingredients: 1 Milk, 2 Limes, 3 Cherimoyas Unlocked for 700 coins Carrot Cake Level: 3 Time: 5 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 122 Coins Ingredients: 1 Sugar Cane, 4 Carrots Unlocked for 850 Coins Fruit Salad Level: 3 Time: 5 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 284 Coins Ingredients: 6 Pineapples, 5 Watermelons, 5 Apples Unlocked for 620 Coins Ceviche Level: 3 Time: 10 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 177 Coins Ingredients: 8 Limes, 8 Onions, 6 Mackerel Unlocked for 1000 Coins Cornbread Level: 3 Time: 7 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 580 Coins Ingredients: 1 Cows Milk, 8 Cornmeal Unlocked for 980 Coins Halohalo Level: 3 Time: 7 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 166 Coins Ingredients: 5 Beans, 1 Cows Milk, 4 Yams Unlocked for 505 Coins Stir Fry Level: 3 Time: 7 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 244 Coins Ingredients: 8 Corn, 7 Onions, 6 Peppers Unlocked for 715 Coins Veggie Soup Level: 3 Time: 10 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 184 Coins Ingredients: 7 Onions, 8 Carrots, 9 Cabbage Unlocked for 520 Coins Chili Level: 3 Time: 3 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 143 Ingredients: 7 Beans, 2 Peppers Unlocked after research Fig Cookies Level: 3 Time: 6 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 395 Coins Ingredients: 2 Eggs, 4 Figs, 2 Flour Unlocked for 650 Coins Gumbo Level: 3 Time: 8 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 700 Coins Ingredients: 6 Tomatoes, 4 Okra, 3 Shrimp Unlocked for 1200 Coins Mackerel Pasta Salad Level: 3 Time: 9 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 280 coins Ingredients: 2 Mackerel, 1 Pasta Unlocked for 400 coins Truffled Egg Toast Level: 3 Time: 6 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 162 coins Ingredients: 1 Egg, 3 Truffles, 1 Bread Unlocked for 3500 coins Chocolate Hazelnut Truffles Level: 3 Time: 8 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 262 Coins Ingredients: 3 Chocolate, 2 Hazelnuts Unlocked for 2500 Coins Stuffed Mushrooms Level: 3 Time: 7 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 221 Coins Ingredients: 4 Bread, 3 Cheese, 2 Mushrooms Unlocked for 2400 Coins Cherry Cheesecake Level: 3 Time: 8 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 185 coins Ingredients: 2 Eggs, 1 Milk, 6 Cherries Unlocked for 300 coins Banana Bread Level: 4 Time: 5 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 215 Coins Ingredients: 3 Bananas, 2 Cornmeal Unlocked for 1570 Coins Grilled Eggplant Level: 4 Time: 10 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 547 Coins Ingredients: 6 Eggplants, 5 Cheese Unlocked for 1650 Coins Hot Crossed Buns Level: 4 Time: 7 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 163 Coins Ingredients: 2 Eggs, 1 Sugar, 1 Cornmeal Unlocked for 500 Coins Kimchi Level: 4 Time: 7 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 125 Coins Ingredients: 3 Peppers, 4 Cabbage, 2 Mackerel Unlocked for 1750 Coins Pizza Level: 4 Time: 7 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 506 Coins Ingredients: 5 Tomatoes, 4 Cornmeal, 1 Cheese Unlocked for 1550 Coins Chips and Salsa Level: 4 Time: 3 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 455 Ingredients: 4 Peppers, 3 Tomatoes, 4 Cornmeal Unlocked after research Macaroons Level: 4 Time: 5 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 145 Ingredients: 3 Eggs, 2 Coconuts, 1 Sugar Cane Unlocked after research Pineapple Yamburger Level: 4 Time: 10 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 175 Coins Ingredients: 2 Pineapple, 6 Yams Unlocked for 3000 Coins Yellowfin Sashimi Level: 4 Time: 10 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 138 Coins Ingredients: 4 Yellowfin Tuna Unlocked for 3000 Coins Radish Curry Level: 4 Time: 10 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 350 Coins Ingredients: 2 Onions, 2 Peppers, 4 Radishes Unlocked for 5000 Coins Crazy Candy Kabob Level: 4 Time: 6 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 144 Coins Ingredients: 2 Candy Eggs, 2 Gummy Bears, and 2 Black Cat Licorice Unlocked for ? Coins Blueberry Pancakes Level: 4 Time: 15 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 550 coins Ingredients: 3 Eggs, 1 Milk, 1 Flour, 7 Blueberries Unlocked for 1100 coins Red Snapper en Papillote Level: 4 Time: 9 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 277 Coins Ingredients: 1 Lemon, 2 Peppers, 4 Tomatoes, 2 Red Snapper Unlocked for 5400 Coins Mushroom Risotto Level: 4 Time: 8 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 238 Coins Ingredients: 2 onions, 5 rice, 6 Mushrooms Unlocked for 4000 Coins Iced Cherry Cheesecake Level: 4 Time: 8 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 210 coins Ingredients: 2 Eggs, 1 Milk, 6 Iced Cherries Unlocked for 500 coins Thunderberry Shake Level: 4 Time: 5 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 280 Coins Ingredients: 2 Milk, 4 Chocolate, 2 Thunderberries Unlocked for 5000 Coins Savory Milk Curry Level: 4 Time: 9 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 283 coins Ingredients: 1 Goat Milk, 3 Peppers, 2 Calabash, 2 Sapotes Unlocked for 4900 coins Blackberry Pie Level: 5 Time: 13 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 445 Coins Ingredients: 1 Lemon, 2 Blackberries, 2 Sugar, 1 Flour Unlocked for 6000 Coins Mashed Sweet Potatoes Level: 5 Time: 9 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 353 Coins Ingredients: 3 Oranges, 2 Bananas, 1 Sugar, 6 Sweet Potatoes Unlocked for 6500 Coins Pumpkin Pie Level: 5 Time: 13 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 387 Coins Ingredients: 5 Eggs, 2 Pumpkins, 2 Sugar, 1 Flour Unlocked for 6000 Coins Squash Soup Level: 5 Time: 15 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 379 Coins Ingredients: 2 Onions, 3 Carrots, 5 Squash, 4 Potatoes Unlocked for 6750 Coins Grilled Marlin Level: 5 Time: 12 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 204 coins Ingredients: 3 Lemons, 1 Cabbage, 2 Tomatoes, 1 Grumpy Faced Marlin Unlocked for 7000 coins Apple Cider Level: 5 Time: 11 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 282 Coins Ingredients: 1 Orange, 1 Lemon, 6 Apples, 1 Maple Syrup Unlocked for 6250 Coins Macadamia Crusted Mahi Mahi Level: 5 Time: 12 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 485 Coins Ingredients: 4 Macadamia Nuts, 2 Mahi Mahi, 1 Flour, 2 Butter Unlocked for 6200 Coins Category:Game Play & Rules Category:Cooking